


Bingung Dong

by rufinaa



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufinaa/pseuds/rufinaa
Summary: "Fil, biologi besok udah siap?" Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Valent yang cuek mampus itu tumben sekali bertanya pada Filan.





	Bingung Dong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © Rosalina Lintang.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Semi-canon.

 

"Fil, biologi besok udah siap?" Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Valent yang cuek mampus itu tumben sekali bertanya pada Filan saat mereka keluar kelas bersamaan.

Yang ditanya cuma mesem-mesem. "Perlu ya diingetin di depan muka gitu..."

"Yah, aku kan cuma mengembalikanmu ke kenyataan," sahut Valent santai.

Filan mendecih pelan. "Kenapa? Mau ngajarin?" tanyanya, sedikit sangsi tapi juga ingin menggoda temannya itu.

_Halah, paling juga cuma basa-basi si Valent._

"Boleh."

Filan menoleh cepat. "Eh?" Dia kaget karena diiyakan begitu cepat. Semua ini di luar nalar.  _Ini betulan Valent, kan? Valent yang itu?_

"Tapi, ada cemilan nggak?"

_Ah, iya. Dia betulan Valent._

* * *

Mungkin karena Filan bilang ada cemilan, Valent betulan datang ke rumah Filan yang sebenarnya pun hanya melihat Filan belajar―sambil makan cemilan. Walaupun tidak bisa ditampik kalau Filan awalnya sempat bilang pada Valent kalau dia akan mengerjakan sendiri dulu.

"Aku pasti bisa!" seru Filan, seperti sedang membual pada diri sendiri.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, ruang tamu yang tadinya sepi jadi bising karena gumaman panjang Filan ditemani suara kriuk dari keripik yang dikunyah Valent. Laki-laki berkacamata yang biasanya berkomentar pedas itu diam saja. Mulutnya dibungkam keripik rasa pizza. Filan tidak berani mengomentari temannya yang tampak malas-malasan itu. Takut kena sekak mat.

 _Bisa! Aku pasti bisa!_  hibur Filan lagi pada dirinya sendiri, diam-diam menangis di dalam hati. Dia tidak pernah suka biologi. Pelajaran IPA adalah mimpi buruknya saat masa ujian. Tapi, mau tanya Valent antara gengsi dan ngeri.

"Kamu nggak lagi bingung, Fil?" Mendadak Valent bertanya. Sudah berhenti mengunyah ternyata dia.

"Hm? Ng ... nggak juga," jawab Filan yang jelas-jelas cuma pencitraan. Sejak tadi dia berputar-putar di latihan soal nomor dua.  _Hm ... nanya Valent nggak ya?_

"Tapi ini biologi, lo. Yakin nggak ada yang mau ditanya?"

Filan melirik wajah Valent dengan bingung. Sedikit tersentuh karena merasa diperhatikan.

 _Jangan-jangan Valent bukan modus mau makan keripik aja, ya? Betulan mau ngajarin, nih?_  batin Filan, perlahan menghapus kecurigaannya.  _Haruskah kuterima tawarannya? Eh, jangan-jangan ini jebakan. Lalu, harga diriku..._

"Nggak kok, nggak bingung! Aku bisa menanganinya! Tenang!" Filan segera menolak dengan heboh. Dia memilih untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. Biar kelihatan keren juga.

"Serius?"

"Hu-um. Tenang!"

"Bingung aja, nggak apa-apa kok."

Dijawab terus, Filan jadi mangkel. " _Lha, piye_  sih. Udah bagus temenmu ini paham, kok malah disuruh bingung?"

"Aku lapar soalnya. Keripiknya mau habis."

"... terus?"

"Aku denger dari Visi kalau kamu bingung katanya suka pengin masak."

"EALAH PANTES MENDADAK BAIK, TERNYATA ADA MAUNYA YA  _SAMPEYAN_!" sembur Filan. Dugaannya benar, Valent kalau lagi baik biasanya ada udang di balik bakwan.

"Yah," Valent mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Gimana? Bingungnya jadi kan?"

"Emm, masak ya?" Cowok jabrik itu menggumam pelan, lalu menggeleng dengan pose keren. "Jangan dulu, deh. Temanmu ini lagi belajar, Valent. Kalau masak, kapan belajarnya? Tolong dihargai."

"Bingung dong." Valent masih berusaha merayu, tapi dengan wajah datar. Dia bahkan sempat-sempatnya mengunyah sisa keripik pizza sambil menunggu jawab Filan.

"Nggak."

"Fil―"

"― _Emoh_."

Valent diam sejenak. "Ini bukan jebakan, Fil, tapi transaksi."

"Transaksi  _ndasmu!_ "

.

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Yuhu~ Funfact lagi, ini juga draft yang mengendap setahunan. :") /PIN


End file.
